Flip of Worlds
by Jealot
Summary: At the climax of his ultimate plan, the Zero Requiem, Lelouch vi Britannia is sent to another world. Slight Harem.
1. Chapter 1 RETCONNED

**This is the tale of a man as he is thrust into a world he does not now, a world very different from his own.**

**Execution of the Black Knights, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11.**

Zero appeared. Just as planned, Sir Kururugi was set to kill his Highness.  
"Hold your fire! I will take care of this interloper!" I jumped off the platform, sword drawn. Zero used me as a 'stepping stone' to get behind the chained Schneizel el Britannia then jump up the platform towards His Highness.

Unforeseen events occurred. A flash of bright light occurred, a Knightmare flew in, His Highness and the Knightmare disappear.  
Zero looked startled, but continued on and got to the throne. Cornelia appeared early to make her speech.  
"All forces, retreat!" _I will have to investigate, the disappearance of Emperor Lelouch was not supposed to happen!_  
-

_**Lelouch's POV**_

_As per my plan, Suzaku appeared. He eventually got past Jeremiah. But a flash of bright light appeared. People I had never seen in a place I had never seen flashed before my eyes, before a single symbol I dreaded to see appeared. Geass._

A Knightmare, the Shinkiro, picked me up and flew through the light.

**Littner Village, **_**Yoko's POV**_

Three Gunmen were attacking us, as expected. The Ambush began but we were simply outmatched, not even Kamina and Simon with their Lagann could beat them, yet, anyway.

I shot again, completely ineffective. Kamina and Simon charged at the third Gunmen, to try and 'jack it' as Kamina said.

A flash of bright light appeared, a bird like symbol appearing from it. Another Gunmen. But it was much smaller and thinner than even Lagann. It looked to be five feet tall and was Black and Gold.

But it did not do as expected, which was attacking us, it started attacking the other Gunmen. After it shot some sort of beam at the lead Gunmen, we received a message.

"This is Zero, follow my commands and we may win this battle. All of you will be given tactical names." The transmission cut off for a few seconds before it resumed. _What the? _"You, the red haired woman. I understand that you are the most equipped here. You will be Q1. Q1, I would like you to shoot the left foot of the Second Knightmare." _Knightmare? The hell is that? Does he mean Gunmen? Whatever, I'll shoot the thing anyway._

"Good, you, group below me, you will be P Group. P1, P2, P3 and P4, shoot the other Knightmare's legs." He continued. Then his Gunmen, or Knightmare as he calls it, shot at the rocks near the two fallen Gunmen. The rocks fell right on top of them, crushing them.

Rejoicing happened, well until Kamina and his now jacked Gunmen appeared.

"Just who the hell do you think you are anyway? Damn Beastman!" His broken Gunmen charged at the newcomer, which promptly flew up and dodged Kamina completely.  
"As I said, I am Zero. I am not a hostile and neither am I whatever you call a 'Beastman'" a voice echoed through the machine.

The 'Knightmare' started to descend again, eventually reaching the ground, at which point Leeron was completely and utterly obsessed with it.

A masked figure in a cape came out. _This guy just helped us beat two Gunmen?_  
"I'd like some answers on where I am and what this place is." He asked.  
That startled everybody, _does this guy not know where he is?  
_"Well, this is Littner village. We're a resistance group against the Beastmen, who don't allow humans to come to the surface." Dayakka came running and answered.

Zero stood there for a few seconds, and then spoke again. "Hm. Then this must be an alternate universe."  
Leeron practically feinted when he heard that sentence. "Well well well. I would like to brief you on the situation if you let me examine that wondrous machine of yours!"  
"Very well then. I would like to speak with Q1 on the situation, as long as you don't dismantle my Knightmare, I will allow you to examine it." 

Leeron continued gushing on the 'Knightmare' while the masked figure walked towards me. Kamina stopped him midway.  
"We aren't done, buddy!" He yelled. "Who do you think you are?! Barging in here and asking for things? How can we know you're not a Beastman? You cover your face so there's no way we can know if you are or aren't!"  
Zero looked at him for a moment, then started talking. "By the way these Beastmen fight there is no way they would have gone for such a covert operation so as to send a completely unknown to you Mech just so that they could have a sleeper agent. It is too much a risk to take."

That left Kamina completely stumped, yet he persisted. "I'll take your mask off myself then!" Kamina charged.  
Zero looked completely unfazed, a small opening for his eyes opened and he said one sentence. "Do not interfere with me."  
Kamina looked surprised for a moment, then started clenching himself as if in pain. Then his face softened and he responded in a tone completely different from the one he had just used. "Yes, Zero." _The fuck? What is that?_

Zero continued walking. "Now then, Q1, show me the way to some private if we are to discuss where I come from and what this place is." He motioned me and we walked off.  
Eventually we got to the armory area, and he stopped me there.  
"You're probably wondering what I did to your loud friend back there." He said.  
"Y-yes." I replied.  
He pulled off his mask to reveal a Raven Haired Man with Red Eyes. More importantly, the red eyes had the same winged I saw when he appeared. He couldn't be older than Kamina for all I know, but he's… Terrifying. He reached for his pockets and put something in his eyes, and suddenly became purple when he put his hand back down.  
"This is Geass. It manifests differently in any given person. Mine is the Power of Absolute Obedience. It allows me to give any one order to any given person, the only limitations are that I can only use it once on somebody and that I require eye contact." He said. _What the fuck?! _

"Before you ask, no you're not currently affected. I put in my eyes what are called Contacts, they cancel my Geass. Your friend would have been able to deflect my Geass if he had those glasses on instead of in his hands." He continued. "I don't know why I am here. I really don't. I was about to make my greatest plan unfold. I was about to unite my war torn world. But it didn't work, because I didn't die when I was supposed to. Now, I'll ask a few things."  
"What are those large Mechs? How do they operate? Why is the land desolate? What are Beastmen? Do they have a leader? Who is he?" He asked.  
I stuttered,_ This guy's serious business. _"Well, those Mechs are called Gunmen. They only come out in the day and attack once per day. That's about all I know about them. You're going to have to ask Leeron about them. The land is desolate? I thought it's always been this way. Beastmen hate us humans for some reason, they don't like us living above ground. Most humans are currently stuck underground. They probably have a leader, but I don't know who he is. All I know is that the Beastmen mention some Spiral King from time to time."  
"Okay then—"  
"Hey, Yoko, Zero, it's time for Dinner!"

Everyone at the dinner questioned Zero, until he pulled Leeron aside to talk to him.  
"What do you think of the Shinkiro?"  
"It's a wonderful machine! I can't believe the amount of thought put into building it! It must have been made by a genius!"  
"Good. Can you replicate it using Gunmen parts?"  
"Of course I can! Though I don't have anything that uses the same power source."  
Zero looked away. "On what do Gunmen run?"  
"Er, I'll have to check Kamina's Gurren and see, I guess."  
"Gurren?" Zero whispered.  
"Yes, that's what he named it! Funny name I know. Why do you ask?"  
"There was a Knightmare in my universe named Guren, it just brought back memories, nothing more."  
"Okay then, I'll try to replicate your Knightmare tonight, anyway, do you have anything to take from inside first?"  
"Yes, Give me twenty minutes and then start working on the replicate, though try to make it simpler so your comrades can use it. Also, calibrate it to your communication frequencies."  
"Yes sir!" 

**Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

"What happened to him? What happened to him, Suzaku?" Cornelia questioned.  
Suzaku, now unmasked and captured by Cornelia for questioning, coughed blood from the torture. "I don't know.. I was supposed to stab him and free the Black Knights… I saw… I saw the Geass symbol…"  
_God damn it. Of course Lelouch foiled his own plan to save his hide. But, that doesn't make sense. Why would he form that plan to begin with, if he was going to escape?  
_A soldier came in to the room. "I apologize, Princess Cornelia, but we've found the green haired woman." _Heh, she's the source of Lelouch's Geass so she must be responsible._

"Good, bring her in and take Kururugi out of here." I ordered. 

The Soldier did as ordered and brought an unconscious C.C. in.  
Cornelia quickly ordered the soldiers away and slapped C.C. to awake her.  
"What is it, Nelly…?" C.C. spat at Cornelia in her usual teasing voice.  
"What did you do? Where is Lelouch?" I yelled.  
"I didn't do anything, God sent him there."  
"Where?"  
"Another universe, of course. His job here is done, now he's going to help others achieve peace."  
"Can you show me?"  
"Why not, release me and we'll go to the thought elevator and travel there, if you want, of course."  
"I don't have a choice."  
"Indeed." 

**The Next Day, Hunting Trip**

"So, Zero, why'd you agree to come?" Simon asked me, Sheepishly. _The kid has potential, that is for sure. His Gunmen is also very different from the other one. It requires a drill like key and uses drills. He is a digger, so it must correspond somehow._

"The hunting trip? I would like to observe the area for dangers and future plans."  
Lelouch's conversation with Simon was interrupted by gunshots in the distance.  
_Kamina found something.  
_"Simon, go and warn the others about a threat nearby, my systems detect another gunmen nearby." I ordered.  
"Right!"  
I flew the Shinkiro to the gunshots and found Kamina fighting a Melee battle with somebody who I can only assume is a Beastman.  
I flew the Shinkiro and fired the Knee Slash Harkens at the person, he was wielding a butcher's knife. He had yellow eyes, gray claws and a full dark red Military-like uniform. He dodged them. _What? That's definitely not plausible._ The Beastman then dodged a shot from what I assumed is Q1's rifle. He was running to his Gunmen.  
"We're retreating." I said.  
"Hell no, I never run!" Kamina replied.  
"Do you want to be squished by a Gunmen? No? Then come with me." I asked him. _He's not exactly bright, but he is what some people would call 'brave' and he inspires the rest of the Littner Forces, or what he calls Team Dai Gurren._ He complied and climbed into the Shinkiro's hands.

After picking up Yoko, we went back to the village.

"Hey guys, welcome back, we're done preparing for the threat." Dayakka yelled out.  
"Good, it was a Beastman looking for his own meal. He had a Gunmen and he's no doubt coming here now.  
-

_**Meanwhile, in Viral's Gunmen**_

_What the hell was that Gunmen? Flight capable, humanoid, and fires projectiles with ropes? This is not good. I have their coordinates set to one 'Littner' Village so I will attack now._

After a bit of travel, Viral arrived at Littner's entrance, where he found Five Knightmares and Gurren waiting for him.  
_What the?!_

The Knightmares fired their Hadron cannons and incinerated Viral's shields with ease, burning through most of his Gunmen.  
"Capture him!" one of the pilots said.  
_No, this can't be! I am Viral, I can't be beaten by mere humans!  
_After securing Viral in makeshift handcuffs, Viral had a 'meeting' with Zero.  
"I will not disclose any information to you humans!" Viral protested.  
The humans left the room but left the door open. A masked figure entered. _What's this? A mask?_ "And you are, Human? You're my interrogator? None of your weak torture will work on me!"  
The masked figure looked completely unfazed, small space of his mask opened and his burning red eye was revealed.  
"You're going to tell me everything I ask for." He said, blocking looking away from Viral.  
"And why would I do that?" Viral taunted.  
"Because….  
I'll make you."


	2. Chapter 2 RETCONNED

**Thought Elevator, Kamejime Island**

_What is this place? Why here? Why did we bring Knightmares? What is this C.C… How does this all connect to Lelouch?  
_"What is this place?" Cornelia asked.  
C.C., stopped walking and turned to Cornelia and Kallen. "That, is the thought elevator. This is where Lelouch defeated his father and where he was captured by Suzaku Kururugi."

Cornelia looked stunned, for some reason. "Here? So that's why the rebellion of Kamejime happened? Makes sense, but why would father seek a cave?"

C.C. didn't reply, instead she pointed at the 'wall' in front of us. She then grabbed us both by the arms and touched it. Her hair started flailing around uncontrollably, the Geass symbol on her forehead lighting up red.  
Suddenly, I felt a dizziness. Next time I opened my eyes, we were in an ominous place. "This is the C's World." C.C. said.  
I had fallen, Cornelia was laid next to me, clearly waking up as well. "You two make a cute couple." C.C. commented. It elicited a blush from both of us. When me and Cornelia got on our feet, C.C. called out to someone. "God, how about we go to poor old Lelouch? I think I have some candidates to see him."  
A rumbling or two later, a large face with no distinguishing features appeared. **"Very well then, Code Bearer C.C.. I shall send you to the world he is on. I shall also send the 'Knightmares' you brought here."** It said. 

Soon after, the blight flash happened again, and we were somewhere else, in our Knightmares.

"Is this where Lelouch is, witch?" I asked over communications.  
"Yes."

**New Pendragon**

Nunally looked nervous. First Lelouch died, then Cornelia, Kallen and C.C. disappeared. _As Zero, I'll try to help her as much as I can, but I don't honestly know how it will help at all. Did Lelouch use Geass somehow? No, his Geass can't do that? C.C. maybe? I don't even know anymore._

"Suzaku, stop shaking. I know you're Zero." Nunally said.  
_What, how did she?! God damn it, Lelouch will kill me for this._

**Littner Village**

"Hey Zero, want to come with us to wherever this signal leads?" Kamina yelled out. _I have to investigate regardless, so I will keep a close eye on them._ "Yes, I will be coming with you."  
I turned to Dayakka. "What will you be doing? I suppose your main priority is to protect yourselves."

He looked hesitant to reply, instead only nodding. "Very well then, let us go, Simon, Kamina. Lead the way."

We took off, The Shinkiro closely following Gurren and Lagann from above.  
_Spiral king. Spiral? Why Spiral? The Beastman I Geassed gave me some information on Teppelin and how it's a Spiral like city. More importantly, Gunmen run on sunlight. There is also the four Generals to consider. The signal must be one of their command centers, possibly run by one of the four Generals. I'm told that there are four fortresses, each for their own General and type of transportation, except that there are two Ground based fortresses. The one I see being the biggest problem is one Guame the Immovable. His reputation is one of a strategist, most loyal and oldest of the four generals. Adiane and Thymilph will not be capable of going toe to toe with me on the battlefield, unless we're outnumbered. The other one, Cytomander will be very difficult to take down, due to his air only forces._

Gurren and Lagann stopped moving.  
"Simon, let's try combining!"  
"What, but bro! We can't do it here, it won't work!"  
"Bullshit it won't, of course it will!"  
I interrupted. "Very well, we'll make camp here. You can do your special training, just point me in the direction the signal is, Kamina?"  
"Fine." Gurren pointed North East. _Very well then._  
I flew the Shinkiro in the pointed direction.

**Middle of Nowhere**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE C.C.! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!" Kallen was especially angry. We were in the middle of God knows where.

"Calm down, we'll find him eventually, no need for PMSing." Strangely enough, that was Cornelia.

"What the hell is that!" Kallen yelled again, but this time the Guren was pointing at a flying Fortress. "Can that be Lelouch?"  
"Not a chance, even Lelouch isn't that good at capturing Warships."

An unfamiliar voice sounded from above. "What's this? Are these the human Gunmen we've been hearing about? Perfect! I am Cytomander, one of the four Generals of the Spiral King! Surrender and I will end you quickly!"

After the last sentence, hundreds of Mechs started flowing out of the ship.  
"What the fuck did you get us into C.C.?" Kallen asked over comms.  
"How about you stop asking questions and start fighting, Kouzuki?" Cornelia snapped.

The strange Mechs engaged the now flying Knightmare Frames, and got promptly got annihilated. Loud cackling was now being heard across the battlefield. "What is this? My forces are completely destroyed! Hahaha! Now you shall face the mighty Cytomander in combat, puny humans!" A mech, different from the rest came out. _This guy is a serious peacock._

"I'll handle him." Kallen said.  
The Guren flew straight at the Shuzack, as the General called it. The two began fighting, the Guren quickly grabbing the upper hand, literally and figuratively. "You're finished!" The Guren used its famous Radiation Claw and incinerated the remnants of the Shuzack. The battleship tried to remedy it's defeat by firing two extremely large rockets.  
"What now? We're completely fucked!"  
"Now we retreat." Cornelia ordered.

**Near the Dai-Gunzan**

_Observing the battleship I spotted in the nearby crevice has given me quite a bit of information, especially after listening in on the communications they'd been doing. For one, they had a standard route of patrol, occasionally returning back to a city named 'Teppelin' so that their general spoke to one Spiral King. But the latest bit of information is the cherry on top. One of the four Generals , Cytomander had been killed. By humans. From what I could gather, it could either be the Littner village forces or something else with Knightmares. It is currently my second highest priority to recover more data on this, but for now I must return to the campsite._

After an hour or two of flight back, he found no campsite. _Of course… Leaving them alone for upwards of one day was a mistake. _After a while of searching, Lelouch founda deep hole in the ground surrounded by fog. _This might be where they went, but I can't know for sure. I'll have to investigate._

The Shinkiro descended into the cave and found Gurren sitting there, clearly no pilot was inside. Nearby, blocking a doorway of some kind was another Gunmen. _I will have to investigate that._  
_Must be careful, they might have been killed here, but I don't know for sure._ Lelouch was preparing to get out of his Knightmare when a familiar roar of excitement and insanity was heard from deeper in. "I AM KAMINA, LEADER OF TEAM GURREN, WHOEVER ENTERED THIS VILLAGE WILL BE DEFEATED BY ME! SHOW YOURSELF, FOOL, FACE THE MIGHTY KAMINA!"

_Of course._  
Lelouch put on his Zero helmet and walked forward. Eventually, he was met by an old man in a Kimono-like cloth. "Please, take your friends and leave. We do not have the necessary supplies to keep another five people."  
_A poor village. They somehow got themselves in here. _"Very well, I apologize for their recklessness and whatever damages they have done."

We departed, bringing along three children, for moral reasons, apparently.


	3. REMAKE: Chapter 1

**Announcement on the state of this Fanfiction:  
**

**I will be completely re-writing it. Don't worry, no cancelation will occur any time soon. I just figured that the way I did it was far too quick in pace and the persona of Zero just doesn't fit in with Team Gurren at all. So instead of Zero, I'm going to have just Lelouch. Just Lelouch, no Shinkiro either. **

**From now on, it will be like this:**

_Italics are thoughts. _But they can also be used to _emphasize_ a word.

**X's POV – This means that thoughts and viewpoint will be changed to somebody else's, IE from Lelouch to Kamina.**

**This chapter will be in Second Person, or rather, Narrated. You will see this a few times throughout the story.**

**Again, I Apologize for the remake thing, if anybody wants to pick off from where I left the first version, they're welcome to.**

**So… Let's get on with it.**

**OOOooooo**

**Execution of the Black Knights**

**Lelouch POV**

_Everything is going according to plan so far. _

_Jeremiah is in position. _Jeremiah Gottwald, the very definition of loyalty. He'd see through any of his Lord's plans to the end. Whether it involved his death, his Lord's or even the death of the entirety of Humanity. Though he did seem apprehensive to the Zero Requiem, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald will follow nonetheless. He even offered to kill Lelouch himself, however that would tarnish his honor and ruin the appearance of Zero, and Lelouch wanted _everyone _to be happy.

_The guards have orders to shoot but not hit Zero when he appears._

They reacted as any Geassed person would, which is say 'Yes your Highness.' And go do whatever you told them to do. The Royal Guards that were under Geass had the order to 'stop being my Slave when I die'. Though they would be loyal regardless, Lelouch couldn't allow them leaking information about the self-arranged assassination.

_Cornelia's 'rebel' group is standing by in the building to the right._

Cornelia, though questioning Lelouch and his honesty, as well as the integrity of the plan, stuck with the plan. Though her loyalty to the Empire had diminished over time, her loyalty to the cause of Revenge for Euphimia had not. She'd finally get her vengeance, if that's what she wanted.

_Milly and her news station is broadcasting the 'Parade'._

Milly Ashford, Real name Millicent Ashford. Though light hearted to a fault in Ashford, she'd grown depressed over the loss of so many members of the Student Council.  
Rolo is dead. Shirley is dead. Nina is a scientist and too busy to go to school. Suzaku is dead. Kallen is in the Black Knights. Lelouch is the Emperor. The only person left with her was Rivalz, now the Council President of Ashford. Her news station was broadcasting propaganda about Lelouch and Britannia, and how 'great' a country they are. She's probably sick of Lelouch, but he's about to make up for all the terrible things he's done. 

_Suzaku is ready._

Suzaku Kururugi. Some might call him a walking contradiction of Britannian ideals, his own morals and his own actions. An Eleven not only defeats the Knight of One, but on top of that beat FOUR Knights of the Round, by himself. Britannia's Weak Strong system was thrown into chaos the moment Suzaku was named Knight of Seven. A number had become a Knight of the Round. His plan to change Britannia from within, while noble, was stupid to do alone. In the end, in their silent struggle, he was right.

Suzaku had also cast away his stupid delusions about how the world works. Like Lelouch, he'd realized the other's plan would work. Lelouch realized the only way he could change the world was to swap positions with Kururugi, and become the White King while Suzaku became the Black Knight.

One day he'd been the person to kill Zero, the next he's the Knight of _Zero._

Lelouch couldn't fathom how far he'd gotten. He'd beaten his brother Schneizel, he'd beaten his Father, Charles, he'd beaten his Uncle V.V., he'd beaten his sisters, Cornelia and Euphimia. The entire world was against him, yet he reigned supreme. It was ironic really, the strong did indeed devour the weak. _Of all the people to have dominion over the world, I deserve it the least._

_C.C. is praying in the Church. For me. I, of all people, sparked emotion into an immortal being with no remaining emotion. I am skeptical as to why it'd make a difference to pray for me, but she wouldn't care about my objections anyway. At least I am glad that one person in the world doesn't resent me. Though you can't hear my thoughts… Thank you C.C.._

Lelouch tugged his collar, it was the signal for the operation to begin.

The Knightmares stopped, interrupting the Convoy's passage through the street.  
"What is that?!" One of the pilots gasped, as he activated his Factsphere sensor.

Zero had appeared. Gasps in the crowd were heard, and even the sad state Nunally was in looked up, in hope.

Kallen was shocked. How could Lelouch be at two places at the same time? She could not fathom the insanity of Lelouch's plot. "That's him? But Lelouch's over there!"  
Lelouch, of course, was acting perfectly. He looked 'surprised' but anyone who truly knew him would see through the façade.

As planned, the Geass on the pilots took control and ordered them to fire but not hit Zero. Once Zero had leaped over them, the Geass had stopped. Jeremiah jumped forward.  
"I'll take care of this interloper!" He swung and purposefully missed, as per plan. 

Zero leaped on behind Schneizel, who was chained to a cross, and jumped in front of Nunally, then to the platform in front of Lelouch. _Finally. This is it. Facing death head on, as I always have. Suzaku is probably having doubts about this, but it's far too late._

Zero prepared to stab, but it never came.

**Kallen POV**

Zero prepared to strike Lelouch at his heart. _He wanted me to live… So that I could experience this world… The world without wars… The one that he made, with the sacrifice of his life.  
Oh Lelouch… If you're reborn, in some world… Any world… Please let me love you again.  
_

A blinding flash of light occurred at the moment Zero stabbed. Instead of Lelouch's body, Zero had stabbed through thin air. Lelouch had completely disappeared. _This can't be part of his plan… Those who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed, right Lelouch? So then why! Why did you not die?!_

Kallen blacked out, along with everyone in the vicinity, along with everyone who was viewing through TVs and other devices. Everyone who had seen the blinding flash of light had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

**Several Hours later**

**Lelouch POV**

Lelouch was in an unknown desert. Nothing anywhere, just rocks and sand.

_Wha—Where am I? Is this the C's world? I never… That's not how death works. So then… what happened?_

Looking around, Lelouch could find no evidence of humans anywhere in the vicinity. 

_So… Hell is eternal solitude? Makes sense. Time to start walking somewhere, then._

**A while later**

So far, Lelouch had walked around four miles under the burning sun, and it was still midday. The ground beneath Lelouch at this time is slightly different from usual, it looks manmade.

Lelouch frantically tried to get into whatever blasted cave it was, because he was dehydrated and exhausted.

The ground shook behind him. Turning around, Lelouch found himself being charged by three large Mechs. _You have got to be kidding me._

So Lelouch ran. Ran as he may, he wasn't in the greatest condition to outrun them.

A loud noise pierced the sky, one of the Mechs was shot by something or someone.

A red haired woman jumped in front of him from the nearby mountain. "Alright, you better get back!"

_She doesn't look older than Nunally, what is going on here?_

The Mech that was shot collapsed the ground beneath it, and fell in to what seemed like a cave. "Go that way; I'll go help the people in the village!"

Lelouch had no choice but to listen, so he nodded and ran.

**Littner Village**

Lelouch arrived at the location the girl with the Sniper Rifle had pointed to. He was received with much less hospitality than he thought.

"Huh, who're you?" A tan skinned man with Dark Green hair, pointed a rifle at Lelouch.

"I'm Lelouch, I'd like to have safe haven from whatever those big Mechs were." He tried to bargain, but with nothing to bargain _with_ he didn't have any good odds.

"From which village are you?" The man asked.

"Does it matter?" He tried to avoid the question.

"Nope, just curious! Anyway, we don't have a lot so you'll have to pull your weight if you're to be with us!" The man smiled and lowered his gun. "I'm Dayakka, the Tech-geek here is Leeron, you'll know him when you see him, and the woman who probably got you out of whatever shitty position you were in is Yoko." He introduced himself and his friends.  
"O-Okay." Lelouch stuttered. _One second they point guns at me, the next it's like we're long lost friends, rather confusing, to say the least._

Lelouch went around the village to meet its inhabitants, gathering information on the new world he'd been thrust into. 

It was time he met this Leeron person, from what he'd gathered, Leeron was swinging for the other side and treated 'Gunmen' as people. _Sounds like Rakshata to me._

"Oh, so you're the newcomer?" A man with almost pale white skin, makeup and light green hair greeted Lelouch in front of the Armory.  
"Yes. I have some knowledge I figured I could use to help you with." Lelouch said. "Mainly blueprint designs though."  
"Sure, come on in and show me what you've got, honeybun!"

_He sure is recognizable._

A while later, the Red haired woman, Yoko, had come back with two other guys. The result was a skirmish between two of the three Gunmen from earlier and Dayakka and his forces. 

One of them, Kamina, was particularly loud and talked about his feats. _He seems like a good leader from what I can see, not much tactical or strategic prowess but enough charisma to motivate everyone._

The other one, Simon, was a child. He's apparently the pilot to the small 'Gunmen' named Lagann. _He has potential, that is for sure, but he doesn't believe in himself. I might be able to Geass him to do so, but at the same time it might be more useful in other situations. I doubt he'd make an impact otherwise, though._

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. So far, we've established that Lelouch isn't used to this type of environment, but he'll manage eventually. What will happen next? Will Simon need to get his 'believe in the me who believes in you' speech, or will he be Geassed by Lelouch? Find out next time, Honeybun!**


End file.
